Eres mi esclava niña
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Seis años despues del raromagedon, cada intento de destronar al rey maniatico fallido y la ultima esperanza se pierde Fem!Dipper/Bill


**Hola como andan he vuelto creo que en tiempo record con una historia de Gravity Falls y como habran leido en el resumen si es un fem!Dipper/Bill. Ahora les advierto no lo lean si son personas muy sencibles. Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Perdón por la mala ortografia pero casi todos tenemos el mismo problema.**

 **–parlamento–**

 **###**

 **Dipper Pov;**

Ya habian pasado seis malditos años desde que Bill ganó, todos mis amigos, conocidos y familiares eran esclavos de ese tirano loco y yo bueno creo que saqué la peor parte, la puerta se esta abriendo maldita sea otra vez no –Ja! Hola Pino lista para "jugar"– dijo Bill de forma sadica –No por favor! Aún no me recupero de la ultima vez– le rogue llorando pero como siempre no se compadeció en un chasquido ya estaba sin ropa.

Bill no tardó en tocar mi pierna mientras que mordía mi pezón derecho yo solo gemía de dolor desde hacia ya tiempo me había dado cuenta que si le pedía que parara seguia con más ganas de la nada me dejo por un segundo y en otro chasquido ya estaba en cuatro ya sabía lo que venia, Bill ya estaba sin ropa y con su miembro listo, deinmediato y sin previo aviso comenzo a embestirme con demaciada fuerza y velocidad senti como mi entrada se desgarraba denuevo, duro así almenos díez minutos, díez horribles minutos cuando lo oí gemir fuerte se corrió dentro de mi, pase de sentir un agonizante dolor a un desagradable ardor, cuando salió de mí dío otro chasquido y recupero su ropa además dejando la mia al lado, se fue como si nada no sin antes darme una fuerte nalgada. Me puse mi ropa y me acomode en la cama de mi celda, sin pensar comenze a recordar como termine en ese problema.

HACE SEIS AÑOS;

El raromagedon había empezado Gravity Falls estaba perdido al igual que el mundo, lideraba "La Resistencia" todos nos encontrabamos en la linea de fuego, de alguna manera los amigos de Bill habían dado con nuestro escondite capturarón a todos menos a mi, por algunos días continue inclinando la balanza a favor de los humanos pero durante una de mis huidas Dientes me tendió una trampa, me hizo correr hasta terminar atrapada por una telaraña gigante de sus soldados, no duro mucho para que me llevarán con Bill.

Cuando llegué al salon del trono el maldito triangulo illuminati estaba siendo abanicado por Soos y mi tío Stan además Wendy estaba sosteniendole un tazón del que el estaba comiendo doritos –Alfín te capturan Pino– decía en tono burlon –Y bien, ¿Porqué no hablas? Crei que eras más fuerte– hablaba burlandose –Más te vale liberar a los humanos y largarte de esta dimensión– dije tratando de sonar fuerte pero Bill comenzó a reirse –¡JA! No estás en posición para amenazarme Pino, y ahora ¿Qué hare contigo?– los amigos de Bill estaban atentos a lo que diria, Soos, Wendy y mi tío Stan me miraban preocupados mientras yo trataba de parecer fuerte para ellos –¡YA SÉ!– grito Bill de forma victoriosa –Seras mi esclava...sexual– en ese segundo grite de una forma que estoy segura que todos en el castillo del dorito illuminati me escucharón –¡NO VOY A SER TU PUTA, BUSCATE A OTRA!– Bill y sus amigos rierón ante lo que dije –No tienes opción Pino y lo voy a confirmar de inmediato– Bill dió un par de chasquidos en el primero Bill obtuvo una forma humana de un joven que por mucho que odie admitirlo era apuesto, rubio de ojos color miel, usando un traje algo elegante de color dorado con un patrón de ladrillo, un corbatín de moño y un parche en el ojo izquierdo en forma de triangulo, en el segundo chasquido me dejo completamente desnuda instintivamente me tape como pude.

Bill se relamia los labios –Esto va a ser delicioso– me agarro de las muñecas, empezó a chupar mi pezon izquierdo yo le di una patada en la entre-pierna Bill retrocedio un poco, me vio con una mirada asesina yo retrocedi hasta chocar con la pared pared. Ahora era obvio no iba a salir de aquí virgen.

Volvió a agarrarme de las muñecas las junto y creo una especie de cadenas que me retenian –Si vuelves a patearme te juro que los "juegos" seran más de una vez al día– lo dijo de forma tan sadica que empeze a temblar de miedo.

Sin darme cuenta, empezo a desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarse el boxer saco su pene semi-ercto el cual froto en mi cara yo cerre los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de pensar que esto era un mal sueño –¡NO ES UN SUEÑO PINO TODO ESTO EN REALIDAD ESTA PASANDO!– grito Bill como si hubiera leido mi mente.

Cuando su miembro ya estaba erecto lo introdujo en mi con una fuerza y veloscidad que sentí que iba a morir, comenze a llorar por el dolor mientras oia como Bill disfrutaba mi agonia –¡PARA POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, ME DUELE!– no paraba de llorar lo peor era ke los amigos de Bill observaban riendose mientras que Soos, mi tío Stan y Wendy miraban con trizteza sin poder hacer nada. Y justo cuando pense que las cosas no podían empeorar sentí como me venia mientras Bill habia descubierto mi punto debil por así decirlo –Eso e...s ser bue...na niña Pi...no– decia Bill entre jadeos, duro duro embistiendome alrededor de media hora yo sentí que me iba a desmayar cuando se corrio dentro de mi, despues de haber terminado sacó su pene de forma rapida yo solo aguante el dolor como pude.

Cuando me soltó, no pude durar más de dos segundos de pie no podía seguir, y sin previo aviso me desmaye, cuando desperte estaba en una celda totalmente sola y destinada a ser violada cada vez que ese maldito dorito illuminati quisiera, no me salvará ningun caballero de reluciente armadura ya no hay esperanza para nadie, de repente tengo sueño y me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar veo que estoy en el cuarto que comparto con Mabel y tengo trece años de nuevo, no hay señal de caos en Gravity Falls –¡DIPPER DESPIERTA DORMILONA A DESAYUNAR!– grito Mabel de forma feliz como de costumbre –Que alivió, fue solo un mal sueño– dije para mi misma terminando de arreglarme –Ese mal sueño pronto se hara realidad– escuche decir a Bill pero no lo vi por ningun lado.

 **###**

 **Y hasta aquí jejeje espero que les aiga gustado y si no poss no hay pedo ok debo dejar de ver Alkapon3. No lo olviden Review si les gusto. Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
